Halloween
by sarcasm is my only love
Summary: Algo en la entrada captó su completa atención; el momento apareció ante sus ojos como en cámara lenta: Draco Malfoy";Harry asiste a su ultimo baile en la escuela. HPDM Slash. Escrito antes del 5to libro.


**Nota Importante**: Ninguno de los personajes o lugares me pertenece, son popiedad de su autora original y yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto; este fic fue publicado con anterioridad en la página Amor Yaoi y quiero aclarar que soy la misma autora, solo bajo diferente pseudónimo.

* * *

Halloween

Lo único que se escuchaba era el leve murmullo de la regadera; la habitación estaba bacía y era el él ultimo en arreglarse, aunque no era enteramente su culpa, se había demorado en cambiarse por que sus compañeros de cuarto se aglomeraron en el baño en una batalla campal por ganar la regadera; viendo la infructuosa espera se dedicó a pasear por el castillo mientras recordaba por que era que sentía semejante paz en su interior.

Ya habían pasado mas de 3 meses desde que el, Harry Potter, venciera al Dark Lord y se restableciera la paz en el mundo mágico, aunque el seguía siendo incapaz de creerlo, aun así todo se debió a sus emociones; si, esas malditas emociones que lo hacían perder el control de su magia; y fue precisamente por eso que logro vencer, ni él mismo podía explicarse como fue capaz de lograrlo: pues Voldemort se dedico a torturarlo, no solo con las imperdonables, sino que consiguió crear nuevas maldiciones que le recordaban a Harry sus peores tormentos durante toda su vida; fue entonces cuando, en un arranque, descargó todas sus emociones y las del propio Voldemort en un hechizo, que sabía, seria incapaz de repetir.

Ese fue el fin del lado oscuro. Los mortifagos y demás seguidores fueron arrestados y juzgados.

Todo regreso a la "normalidad".

* * *

Entró en la regadera mientras terminaba sus cavilaciones con un ligero el razonamiento, de que, si todo seguía como hasta ahora, llegaría realmente a ser feliz, esto, aunado al hecho de que ya no cargaba una enorme responsabilidad en sus hombros, le había dado la posibilidad de concentrarse en otros sentimientos, como el curioso caso de su repulsión hacia Cho Chang, la chica que antes le parecía muy atractiva y cierta y extraña atracción hacia un rubio "enemigo" suyo.

Terminó de vestirse en su habitación, no había nadie después de todo, y se dirigió al espejo, se pondría la cola, los guantes, las orejas y bajaría; ¿que hacia Harry Potter disfrazado de gato?, fácil, se estaba llevando a cabo el ultimo baile de Halloween (sin mencionar que el único) de su estadía en Howarts.

Se vio al espejo decidido a terminar de disfrazarse; realmente el no lo había elegido sino Hermione y Ginny así que no le quedó mas que aceptar, vio los últimos toques de su disfraz en el delicado empaque que los contenía impidiendo que se dañaran o se perdieran, los tomó y los sacó esparciéndolos por la cama; a simple vista no se notaba ningún broche que pudiera sostener en su lugar la cola o las orejas así que se decidió a poner los guantes, eran de terciopelo de color negro, como todo su atuendo, con la forma de los típicos guantes de motociclista; con una especie de hueco en el dorso de la mano, eran sumamente cortos, apenas tocaban la muñeca de Harry y tenían un broche que los ajustaba a ella. En la punta de los dedos tenían unas graciosas garritas de plata para que asemejaran a las de un gato y que lucían bastante filosas.

No sabia aun como ponerse lo demás así que solo tomo las orejas y las puso sobre su cabeza, donde se supone que los gatos debe tenerlas, al instante se prendieron del lugar donde fueron colocadas y ocultaron las orejas de Harry, supuso que seria igual con la cola y la coloco en su pantalón, esta ondeaba un poco cuando el se movía dando la impresión de que era real. Recordó que debía llevar un antifaz y para esto ya le había pedido a Ponfrey ayuda, la enfermera le dio una poción que le ayudaría a sanar su vista pero tenia un limite de tiempo que era de 12 horas, tomo la asquerosa poción y se coloco el antifaz en el rostro al que solo se adhirió y le dio rasgos ligeramente mas felinos, dándose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar se encamino al salón.

El gran comedor lucia estupendo; no se parecía en nada a lo que normalmente se veía; tampoco podía llamársele decoración a lo que habían hecho con él, remodelación era mucho mas apropiado, se veían las paredes de un pálido color dorado que resaltaba la luz de las velas lo que le daba un toque alegre y a la ves elegante al lugar. Pequeñas mesas circulares estaban dispersas alrededor de lo que seria la pista de baile; el techo hechizado fue sustituido por hermosos candelabros de velas y cristales que destellaban sus brillos a todo el lugar.

Al fondo del recinto se encontraba el espacio que ya ocupaban los músicos y al extremo opuesto la mesa de los profesores que seguía siendo rectangular pero tenia algunos detalles diferentes. Para completar el cuadro el comedor tenia, en 3 de las 4 paredes que lo conformaban, enormes ventanales de cristal que dejaban entrar la plateada luz de la luna llena, oculta de ves en cuando, por grandes nubarrones negros que le daban un aire de tenebrosidad al ambiente, después de todo era noche de brujas y, cada cierto tiempo, un centenar de murciélagos atravesaban el intenso cielo.

Estos ventanales llevaban, a su vez, a hermosos balcones que a pesar de estar a la intemperie no daban muestras del tormentoso clima que se veía en los jardines.

El baile ya había comenzado y la tormenta también aunque para los invitados el clima era lo último que importaba esa noche. Los disfraces representaban a criaturas mágicas reales e imaginarias, mitológicas y algunas descabelladas que se daban cita en el recinto que acogía a todos los estudiantes de 1ro a 7mo curso por igual.

Harry, que por fin llegaba, encontró a Ginny que lo esperaba en las escaleras como habían acordado, después de todo él la había invitado. Se saludaron al verse y "el gato" se quedo examinando por un instante a su compañera que vestía un disfraz de tríada, las hadas del bosque, lucia un maravilloso vestido de diferentes tonalidades de verde aunque en texturas que parecían transparentes, era ajustado perfectamente en la parte de arriba y llevaba tirantes, descendía en una cascada de tonalidades verdes de diferentes largos; era la única que no llevaba antifaz, mas traía puesto una especie de arco formado con diamantina de un verde muy claro, que circundaba sus ojos representando el antifaz, entraron al gran comedor ambos diciéndose lo bien que se veían esa noche.

Se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría ya estaban ahí y que era llamado por una cuerva que le hacia señas desde un grupo de mesas que habían reunido para sentarse todos juntos; la cuerva resulto ser nada mas que Hermione , que traía un leotardo, medias y zapatillas de ballet en conjunto con un hermoso par de alas negras de suaves plumas, todo en un destellante color negro; no podría faltarle el antifaz en el mismo color y que le daba a su rostro cierto perfil de agudeza, a su lado se encontraba sentado Ron; representando al mítico conde Drácula enfundado en el clásico traje formal de color oscuro, por supuesto y con unos colmillos que parecían mas reales de lo que Harry hubiera querido; se sentó tranquilamente en el lugar que le indicaron y se dedico a ver a la gente; algunos sentados cenando, otros mas bailando e incluso algunos que no deseaban ser vistos mientras compartían un romántico beso en alguno de los balcones.

Paseando su vista estaba cuando algo en la entrada capto su completa atención; el momento apareció ante sus ojos como en cámara lenta; siendo sinceros no era un "algo" lo que llamaba la atención de Harry sino más bien un "alguien": Draco Malfoy.

Y es que no era para menos si medio salón se paralizo al verlo entrar; parecía que irradiaba luz al ser su disfraz enteramente blanco conformado por una camisa de cuello alto sin manga que tenia unos curiosos tirantes gruesos que iban hacia los brazos por debajo del hombro, esta prenda llegaba justo al inicio de su cadera dejando ver parte del bien formado y plano vientre bajo. El pantalón, que rea del mismo tono, lo llevaba justo en la parte mas baja de la cadera, apenas cubriendo lo que debía, comenzaba ajustado y conforme caía por las piernas se iba haciendo mas holgado, tenia delgadas tiras de tela como cintas colgando que se enredaban unas con otras y algunas de una pierna a la otra; el conjunto lo completaban unas hermosas alas de suaves plumas blancas y mediano tamaño, también traía puestos unos pequeños guantes hasta la mitad de los dedos, un antifaz que parecía de plumas y la aureola que era lo único que difería en color ya que era dorada.

Llego acompañado de Pansy Parkinson que vestía en un sensual y elegante vestido de color verde oscuro y un sencillo antifaz del mismo color, ella caminaba a la derecha del ángel mientras a la izquierda caminaba Blaise Zabini vestido de un rojo quemado con cuernos, cola, tridente y antifaz del mismo color.

Todos les abrían paso al caminar y se quedaban aun mas embobados al ver que Malfoy llevaba descubierta la espalda entera; la prenda superior se sostenía únicamente por el cuello y por los tirantes

Harry lo veía avanzar hacia él y solo podía escuchar el latir de su loco corazón, y de pronto se dio cuenta del porque de la repulsión hacia Chang: estaba enamorado.

Faltaban solo un par de pasos, una mínima distancia y entonces su ilusión, su perfecta escena se vio brutalmente destrozada, Pansy se colgó, literalmente, del ángel y lo beso a plena vista de todo el colegio, a causa de esto gran parte de las miradas se alejaron de ellos

-Te vez maravilloso-susurro Pansy utilizando un tono "seductor".

-Si eso ya lo se, Pansy no estoy siego- contesto el en un tono fastidiado y arrogante sacándose a la tipa de encima con un empujón que ahora ya nadie veía porque incluso Harry había bajado la vista antes de que terminaran el beso.

-Pero apuesto a que hay algo que aun no sabes-

-¿Y que puede ser?

-Potter te esta devorando con la mirada e incluso se ha sonrojado- susurro ella para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo hasta la mesa de Slytherin que estaba un poco mas atrás de la de Grifindor. Draco reacciono inmediatamente encontrándose con los ojos de Harry y dedicándole un coqueto guiño que dejó al pobre sin aliento.

El baile en sí pasó sin mayor evento Harry descubrió que después de todo su torpeza en el baile se debía a que era bastante tímido y también que ya había superado esa timidez. Por otro lado se dio cuenta además de que Draco de vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirándolo pero nunca le dijo nada ni tampoco le reclamó.

Ginny por otro lado comenzaba ya a molestarse de las furtivas miradas que se lanzaban ambos, después de todo, ella era la pareja de Harry y ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

Eran las 12 en punto y el director se levantó de su lugar para dar un discurso que se suponía rebelaría la sorpresa del baile, Harry sinceramente no se sentía con ganas de participar en la siguiente loquera del director después de todo ahora que Voldemort no existía el viejo tenia mucho tiempo libre que aprovechaba en fastidiar a alumnos y profesores por igual, caminó hacia uno de los balcones que ahora estaban vacíos por lo del discurso y se sentó en la baranda que separaba el jardín del balcón, ya que el gran comedor estaba en la planta baja, con saltar la baranda se llegaba directo al jardín.

Observó el cielo agitado y tormentoso, se quito el antifaz y se recargo en la pared abrazando sus rodillas y pensando que hace poco mas de 3 mese sus emociones se encontraban justo como se veía el cielo en ese momento, y pensando que, detrás de todas esas nubes de problemas y responsabilidades se encontraba la luz de la luna como el amor que acababa de reconocer porque siempre había estado ahí solo que nunca lo había notado.

Ensimismado estaba cuando alguien más entró en el balcón, justo la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, Draco Malfoy. Caminó hasta el centro de la baranda y cuando Harry se decidió a acercarse Parkinson entro y abrazo al ángel por la espalda este, al sentirla, desplegó las alas empujándola lejos de el, volteó a verla tirada en el suelo y se recargo en la baranda y le dijo en tono burlón

-Que te pasa Pansy cariño ¿se te cayo algo?-

-No amor solo se me perdió un ángel pero ya lo encontré –contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-Y que ¿podrías querer de este ángel? O mas bien ¿que podrías tener que quiera este ángel eh?- pregunto indiferente.

-Te sorprendería- contesto ella levantándose y acercándose de nuevo a un abrazo que esta vez le permitió, aprovechando la situación retiro el antifaz de este y volvió a besarlo, cuando terminaron - Lo ves y aun tengo algo mas que pudiera interesarte ¿vienes?-le lanzo el antifaz que el otro atrapo en su pecho, Draco se alejo de ella con algo de asco bien disimulado y le dijo - Adelántate – luego le sonrió y ella se fue.

-Vaya- dijo el gato saliendo de su escondite y aun sin antifaz; caminaba por la baranda- ¿Así es como tratas a tu novia?- pregunto algo resentido sin dejar que el otro lo notara

-Ja, esa no es mi novia deberías saber que tengo mejores gustos- le contesto aun sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Debería? , bueno después de todo comprendo su comportamiento-

Draco volteo inmediatamente y le sonrió de forma coqueta – ¿Es esto alguna clase de declaración Potter?

-Mmmm Tómalo mas bien como un cumplido-

- ¿Que te pasa Potter? Me doy un ligero cambio de look y descubres que estas enamorado de mi- dijo de forma burlona y también para molestarlo.

-Pongámoslo de esta forma- dijo Harry dejando a Malfoy algo confundido por el hecho de que ahora el gato se le acercaba- El sentimiento siempre estuvo aquí, era cuestión de que se alejaran algunas "preocupaciones", aunque el cambio de look ayudó-

Por primera vez Draco se quedo sin palabras frente a Potter y este aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse aun más e intentar besarlo; entonces fue cuando el ángel reacciono y se alejo de él.

-¿Que pasa 'ángel'? –pregunto algo extrañado de que se alejara pues parecía que le iba a corresponder.

-Eres igual de estúpido que todos Potter, ven una cara bonita y juran que están enamorados- dijo furibundo.

-Hasta ahora no parecía molestarte, todos esos que te han seguido, todas tus aventuras con el colegio entero, por que en mi te irrita-

-No me conoces Potter-

-No, te amo- dijo este viéndolo a los ojos.

-No me hagas reír idiota no puedes amar a alguien que no conoces-

-Amor a primera vista, ¿te suena la frase?-

-Me largo-se alejo unos pasos de Harry y este lo detuvo obligándolo a voltearse y le dio un beso, al principio forzado pero después correspondido.

Ambos continuaban con el beso sin darse cuenta que tenían publico: Ginny se había dado cuenta de que Harry no estaba y se dio a la tarea de buscarlo, cuando ya se había cansado decidió salir al balcón y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos besándose se alejo con cuidado de la escena, con los ojos llorosos y salió del gran comedor, nadie noto que algo le sucedía y fue mejor pues quería estar sola.

Se separaron, el ángel parecía aun decidido a irse entonces Potter perdió toda su paciencia y lo acorralo contra la baranda.

-¡¿Por que? ¿Por que conmigo te molesta que diga que te amo? ¿Por qué con otros tantos puedes tener aventuras y conmigo no? Incluso otros Grifindors ¿por que yo no?!!!!

-Por que no Potter, ríndete- intento empujarlo pero el otro no le soltó.

-Esta bien, si te molesta que diga que te amo entonces solo dame una noche, esta noche y mañana nada de esto habrá pasado ¿si? O soy demasiado despreciable?-

-Algo esta mal en esta escena- dijo Malfoy descolocando a Harry que no entendía de que hablaba el rubio que aprovechó para cambiar lugares con el gato y besarlo, este fue un beso mucho mas apasionado que el primero se abrazaron el uno al otro e incluso algunos gemidos se les escaparon, cuando se separaron, el gato tomo la mano del ángel y saltaron la baranda del balcón mojándose con la torrencial lluvia y escuchando los truenos que causaban los rayos.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto- dijo un Harry extremadamente sonriente a lo que recibió otra sonrisa como respuesta.

* * *

La habitación era muy grande y lujosa decorada con toda la elegancia digna de un Malfoy había dicho Harry cuando entraron, había una mesa baja con vino y un par de copas pero no tenia sillas sino cojines en los que se sentaron, en el centro de la mesa había un par de velas que dejaba el cuarto en penumbras dándole un toque muy romántico, frente a la mesa había una enorme ventana que dejaba ver la lluvia y de ves en cuando la habitación se iluminaba con la luz de la luna o de algún rayo que atravesaba por la misma; sirvieron el vino y después de una copa durante la que ninguno de los dos sabia como debía comportarse, Potter tomo de nuevo la iniciativa ayudando a Malfoy a levantarse y guiándolo entre besos a la cama cuando se dejaron caer; Draco se quejo entre el beso y Harry se levanto un poco para ver que pasaba.

-Las alas topan con los doseles y me duele-

-Quítatelas- sugirió el otro; se levantaron y el rubio intento quitárselas pero no pudo entonces le pidió ayuda al otro que intento también pero era imposible, parecían salir realmente de la espalda de Draco.

-Vas a lastimarte si sigues tratando- dijo ya notando que la espalda del ángel se enrojecía.

-Esta bien; intenta quitarte las orejas-pidió, no muy convencido, el gato obedeció dándose cuenta que tampoco podía quitárselas y de hecho le dolía si lo intentaba.

-Creo que ya se cual era la sorpresa del baile- dijo molesto Draco.

-Bueno pues no voy a dejar que esto me arruine la noche- dijo Harry y al instante desaparecieron los doseles de la cama para dejar que se acomodaran, después de todo estaban en el cuarto de los menesteres.

-¿Cómodo?- preguntó Harry

-Esta mejor- dijo el otro acostándose de nuevo y dejando que el gato comenzara a besarlo de nuevo paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, se acomodo con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Draco y se sentó sobre este moviéndose de manera sugerente mientras el pobre ángel solo atinaba a gemir y mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el otro, desesperándose por poder probar la piel del que estaba ahora arriba suyo, se sentó también abrazándolo por la cadera para que no se quitara.

Desabrochando el zipper que mantenía cerrada la camisa sin mangas que traía puesta el gato terminó por sacársela y la arrojó como si fuera un gran estorbo, cuando la hubo perdido se dedico a besar y lamer toda la piel que encontraba.

Mientras, Harry se arqueaba de placer al sentir la lengua tibia y traviesa del ángel en su pecho notando como dejaba un pequeño rastro húmedo de saliva por donde pasaba, además de una corriente de estremecimientos que recorrían su espalda cada ves que era tocado por el otro, que, después de un rato, también se deshizo de la camisa del rubio y empezó a acariciarlo volviendo a caer en la cama pero esta ves Harry abajo.

Draco fue bajando por la piel del gato haciéndolo estremecer probando todo lo que alcanzaba, los pezones, que beso y mordió por unos instantes, después el abdomen luego el ombligo y siguió bajando hasta que se topo con el pantalón tremendamente apretado que llevaba puesto el otro, levanto la vista hacia Harry que estaba perdido en las sensaciones y sonrió al ver la expresión que tenia: estaba muy sonrojado, con la boca completamente abierta dejando escapar gemidos con cada acción de Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo todo su cuello, lo que no fue desaprovechado por el rubio quien inmediatamente empezó a besarlo mientras sus manos se ocupaban de abrir el pantalón y colarse entre la ropa interior para liberarse de la molestia que las prendas representaban.

Harry ya no podía pensar en nada mas que en las sensaciones que el ángel le provocaba, se aferró más a él al sentir unas manos intrusas que retiraban sus ultimas prendas y se dedico también a quitarle las ultimas prendas a Draco quedando en iguales condiciones.

Observándose uno al otro y haciendo esto más visible la reacción que provocaban en el otro, continuaron recorriéndose pero esta vez era Harry quien probaba a Draco.

Empezando desde su cuello que lamió hasta llegar a la clavícula y seguir con el pecho y los pezones que se endurecieron al instante de sentir la respiración caliente de Harry, sacó despacio su lengua para probarlos y el rubio se arqueo de placer al sentir el húmedo contacto, apretando la cabeza del otro para que continuara en esa parte de su pecho pero pronto siguió su camino bajando hasta llegar al miembro del ángel, que ya de ángel solo tenia el titulo.

Comenzó a probar solo la punta para después metérselo todo a la boca de una vez, la reacción del otro fue inmediata arqueando tanto la espalda que parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento y el batir de sus alas era tal que comenzaron a flotar las plumas que se desprendían de estas, a causa del placer que le proporcionaban, no notó que un dedo había entrado en su cuerpo y se movía delicadamente entrando y saliendo al ritmo que el mismo imponía pero cuando entro el segundo dedo abrió sus ojos a causa de incomodidad y sus labios emitieron una queja, sin embargo se relajo lo mas que pudo y cerro de nuevo los ojos mientras intentaba recordar donde había quedado su barita, detalle del que se olvido de nuevo al sentir que su miembro era soltado por la boca que hacia poco lo succionaba y los dedos que lo penetraban eran retirados, dio un sonoro gemido de insatisfacción al notar que también el cuerpo encima del suyo se retiraba se levanto extrañado de que el otro lo dejara para recoger su pantalón.

-¿Que pasa?- le preguntó el rubio sentado al borde de la cama

-¿No querías tu barita?-pregunto el otro ofreciéndole lo que acababa de sacar del bolsillo se su pantalón.

-¡Idiota! Regresa ya-

-Parece que te esta gustando-

- Cállate y continua- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo después de escuchar como el ángel susurraba un hechizo a si mismo, se acomodaron en la cama de nuevo y entonces se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Para que fue el hechizo?-

- Me ayudara con el dolor- contesto un sonrojado Malfoy; al principio le pareció raro pero después entendió a que dolor se refería.

Reanudando Harry su placentera labor se sentó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama y ayudando a Draco a acomodarse sobre sus piernas mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del otro dejando una marca que pensó no se borraría en al menos 2 semanas; sabia que era una tontería y que mañana esto solo seria un sueño pero no podía evitar sus sentimientos, quería por lo menos dejar una prueba de que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera real.

Draco estaba listo y el mismo sentía que no podía contenerse mas, así que se acomodaron de la mejor manera posible ya que Malfoy no podía controlar el movimiento de sus alas Harry entro poco a poco en Draco que ahora ya había pasado de ser "el ángel" a "su ángel" aunque tuviera en claro que solo por ese momento; cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro se dio cuenta de que el otro no emitía queja o sonido alguno solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada al compás de la suya propia.

-¿Estas bien?-

- Si, muévete – le contesto en un tono desesperado, Potter no espero a que lo repitiera y empezó con un ritmo lento y delicado de embestidas que les proporcionaban una gran cantidad de estremecimientos y placer que era nueva para ambos a pesar de no ser esta la primera vez de ninguno; poco a poco el ritmo aumentaba como también la intensidad y ferocidad de los besos, el volumen de los gemidos se elevó al grado de parecer gritos que contenían una y otra vez el nombre de su amante entregados al instante que no duraría mas de otro par de minutos y sabiendo que después de esto no volverían jamás a experimentar algo parecido.

- No creo que pueda resistir mas- comento entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

-Ni…..yo- después de esto con unas cuantas embestidas mas Draco se vino violentamente entre las manos de Harry que al sentir los espasmos del interior del rubio aumento el ritmo y unos instantes después se vino también.

El ángel se derrumbo en los brazos del gato aun temblando después de lo que pareció el mejor orgasmo de su vida, un poco mas recuperado y con la respiración algo mas estable se retiro de encima de Potter y se acostó en la cama percatándose por primera vez del viento fresco que entraba por la ventana, tomo una sabana y se cubrió con ella notando como "algo" escurría entre sus piernas y sintiéndose absurdamente feliz se durmió sin notar la expresión dolida de Harry a sus espaldas que solo atino a acomodarse en la espalda de Draco que ya había perdido las alas y extrañamente no lo había notado, se abrazo a él y le susurro un tierno "te amo".

Se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron maldiciendo la ventana que, después de la tormenta de la noche anterior, mostraba un radiante sol y un cielo despejado; ambos voltearon a verse y se dieron un triste "buenos días" Harry fue el primero en levantarse y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto Draco aun algo dormido.

-Si, te pedí una noche y creo que ya termino, descuida, dije que sin compromisos y lo de anoche nunca paso- dijo dándole la más bella sonrisa que su tristeza le dejaba.

Recogió el resto de su ropa y salió de la habitación con un simple

–Adiós-

Ya afuera y lejos del oído de Malfoy susurro al viento

– Adiós para siempre-

Draco se quedo en la cama con los ojos llorosos y abrazado a la almohada solo pensando en una cosa.

–También te amo-

* * *

Fin.

Notas: Notaron que nunca les quite los guantes o los zapatos jajaja lo note al final pero ya no quise cambiarlo imaginen que se los quitaron ok?

Algunas personas me han pedido, hace algún tempo, una continuación que desafortunadamente no seré capaz de escribir, revisando esto me he dado cuenta de que el estilo ha cambiado exageradamente, esto es lo que solía leer en mis años de prepa, ahora extrañamente no soporto tanta ternura ni descripciones tan cariñosas, lo siento.

Además un final triste definitivamente balancea un poco tanta miel durante el fic. ;)


End file.
